Nettori
NettoriMetroid Prime and Metroid Fusion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide pg. 85 is the seventh boss Samus Aran faces aboard the Biologic Space Laboratories research station in Metroid Fusion. Description Nettori is a large plant-like boss created by the X Parasites. Nettori is the source of the heavy vegetation that extended throughout a large portion of Sector 2 (TRO) and into a small area of the Main Deck; the vines caused the main power to go offline by choking the components of the Main Reactor. Once Samus restores the auxiliary power, she still has to find out what is causing the main generator to malfunction. After she enters a secret tunnel to a vine-choked Sector 2 and encounters an SA-X, she comes upon Nettori deep within the sector. Battle First phase When Samus enters the room, she will see Samus Eaters and some small unbloomed buds growing on vines on the walls; on the right side of the room stands a large biomass that resembles a Torizo or Chozo Statue and is intertwined with vines—that is Nettori. At this point, it won't have any active role in the battle and is completely open to attack; during the first phase, it relies on the Samus Eaters to fight Samus. The two Samus Eater Buds on the vines above Samus release clumps of pollen at regular intervals, which float down and will damage Samus on contact, knocking her into a water pit covered by one of the bloomed Samus Eaters; the pollen can be shot out of the air, however. The three Samus Eaters on the bottom will remain dormant until Samus falls into them, at which point they will start to drain her energy. If she falls in, panicking and repeatedly jumping won't help; the trick is to make one long jump to get out, since the pits are filled with water. In the middle of all this, Samus is supposed to damage Nettori's main body. If she stays in the Morph Ball on the platforms, she will avoid all of the plant's attacks; however, this position does not present an advantageous way to attack. An unintentional flaw in the pollen's flight path allows Samus to crouch on the far left side of the raised platform, where she can constantly shoot Ice Missiles into Nettori's main body. The pollen will occasionally block the missiles, but Samus can simply keep firing. A rapid volley of Missiles will make short work of the first form of Nettori. Another way to defeat Nettori is to continuously lay Power Bombs; these will not only damage Nettori, but also destroy any pollen, opening a path for a missile run. Second phase Once Samus does enough damage, the front part of Nettori will crumble away, the Samus Eater Pods on the vines will disappear, and the bloomed Samus Eaters will begin spewing pollen of their own. To avoid this, Samus must stand on the raised platform in the middle of the room. Nettori will now use the Plasma Beam against Samus. If Samus is crouching, Nettori will shoot low; if Samus is standing or jumping, Nettori will shoot high. Samus can dodge the shots by jumping or crouching accordingly. Once Samus has fired enough Ice Missiles at Nettori, it will transform into a Core-X, trying to ram her and shoot her with its acquired beam weapon (in this case, the Plasma Beam) as they normally do. Samus regains the powerful Plasma Beam upon its defeat. Upon Nettori's defeat, the vegetation withers away throughout the BSL station. If Samus exits and re-enters the room where she fought and defeated the Nettori, every plant within will have wilted and acquired a reddish-brown color. Trivia *Nettori's name may possibly be derived from nettle, a species of poisonous flowering plant found on various continents. It could also be a combination of nettle and Tori'zo'', which the central mass resembles. **In Japanese, " " means sticky. **Alternately, it may be derived from 根 (ne) meaning "vine" and 鳥 (tori, as with Torizo) "bird" respectively. *Nettori's main body bears a striking resemblance to an upright Chozo Statue or Torizo. The reason for this is unknown, though it is worth noting that a previous Core-X was able to duplicate a Chozo statue. **In the Metroid Prime & Fusion Original Soundtracks, Nettori is simply referred to as a ''' . *The Nettori's first theme is similar to Mini Boss Confrontation (Spore Spawn, Botwoon), the battle theme of Spore Spawn and Botwoon in Super Metroid. Its second theme is shared with the Elephant Bird, another boss mimicking the appearance of a Chozo Statue. *The Nettori boss battle is comparable to other bosses from previous games: **The Nettori boss battle shares some similarities with the Spore Spawn. Both bosses are accompanied by spore-spitting pods, and plants wilt upon this boss's defeat. As previously noted, their respective boss themes are stylistically similar. **Nettori's battle is similar to Mother Brain in that both have a single safe place to stand, hazards on the ground and weapons attacking from above to assist them, and before they attack in their second form (Mother Brain's second form from Super Metroid as well as in the battle from Metroid: Zero Mission), they start firing lasers. *Because the Samus Eater Pods constantly spit out harmful spores during the battle, the Nettori boss battle is similar to that of the Spore Spawn. *The Plasma Beam shots fired from Nettori act as a shield, destroying any projectiles fired by Samus. This feature is not retained by the version Samus receives. *Nettori is one of the few bosses that is vulnerable to Power Bomb blasts. *When Nettori is defeated, Samus will not be able to open the door to the right until the Plasma Beam has been obtained, despite the fact that all vegetation has been removed, reactivating the station's power. This is probably to prevent skipping the Plasma Beam. *After Nettori's "head" section breaks off, its Plasma Beam's explosion makes a sound effect exactly like the Ice Missile's explosion sound. Gallery Image:Nettori1.png|Nettori fires the Plasma Beam after its "face" has broken off due to damage taken. Image:Nettori2.png|Nettori's color changes as it takes damage Image:Nettori3.png|Nettori's color changes to a crimson red, signifying that it is on the verge of being destroyed. MF Nettori Core-X.gif|Nettori as a Core-X Plasma Fusion.gif|Nettori's exposed Core-X File:Post Nettori.jpg|The plants are withered upon returning. Nettori Chozo.png|Sprite of Chozo Statue in Nettori. References es:Nettori ru:Неттори Category:Species Category:Bosses Category:X Category:BSL Category:Sector 2 Category:Plantlife